Luke
by zoogjake66
Summary: Annie meet's a stranger. Will sparks fly?


****

LUKE 

"Ned are we almost there?"

"No Jack we still have a long way to go." Ned said.

"Oh great." Jack said.

"Where's Annie?" Molly asked.

"I think she's in her room?" Said Carry.

Ned closed and rubbed his eyes, and then he opened them again. "Ahh!" Ned yelled. Then he swerved off the one lane road.

"Ahh!" Everyone in the bus yelled.

Annie ran out of her room. "What happened?"

"I don't know baby." Molly said.

"Dad what happened?" Carry asked.

"There was something in the road!" Ned said.

"All right everyone off the bus." Said Molly. Everyone got off the bus.

"Ned look it's a boy, is he alive?" Asked Molly.

"I don't know?" Said Ned.

"Well he's breathing!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Jack come on let's get him inside."

"Where are we going to put him?" Asked Clue.

"Annie can we put him in your bed?"

"Sure, ok. Let's pick him up."

Ten minutes later the boy looked around.

Where am I? He thought, oh great I'm in a chick's room. He finally spotted Annie at her desk surfing on her laptop. At first he stared and asked her "Who are you?"

Annie turned around and said "You scared me."

He asked again "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Annie, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Luke."

Annie got up and opened her door. "He's awake!" She yelled.

Jack, Clue, Irene, Carry, and Molly came in.

"Hey are you ok?" Molly asked.

"Yah I'm fine. What happened?"

"A bus hit you." Clue said. 

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't need to see a doctor?" Molly asked. 

"No I'm fine, by the way, who are you?"

"I'm Jack." I'm Clue" "and I'm

Carry," "I'm Irene," "I'm Molly, and Ned is the driver of the bus."

"And I'm Luke."

"It's nice to meet you Luke. So Luke where do you live?" Molly asked.

Luke: On the street mostly.

Molly: What? 

Luke: I'm an orphan my parents died when I was three.

Jack: Oh God that's really awful. 

Molly: Well I guess we'll leave you alone. 

Molly, Jack, Carry, Irene, and Clu left the room. Annie went back to her laptop.

Luke: So is that your family? 

Annie: yah. 

Luke: They're nice. 

Annie: Yah they are. 

Luke: So what are you doing. 

Annie: nothing much just surfing. 

Luke: Who's this? Luke was pointing to a picture. 

Annie: Oh that's my mom and me! 

Luke: I thought that Molly or Irene was your mother. 

Annie: No were just really close friends I am spending the school year with why'll my mom and dad are in Pakistan. 

Luke: Oh, Oh man. 

Annie: what, Annie asked turning a round to face Luke. 

Annie: What's wrong Luke? 

Luke: I'm in a girls room and I was sleeping in you bed!

Annie: So. 

Luke: So you're a girl and that just makes me feel uncomfortable! 

Annie: Why? 

Luke: Because you're a girl and I'm a boy! 

Annie: Oh that's why. I'm so stupid I couldn't realize that's why he was uncomfortable Annie thought to herself. 

Annie: So Luke how old is you? 

Luke: I'm 15 years old and I'll be 16 in 6 months! How old are you? 

Annie: I'll be 16 in 8 months! 

Luke: COOL! Was the same age! 

Annie: Yah cool! 

Luke: So is Jack your boyfriend? Because I saw him eye balling you. 

Annie: Ex-boyfriend. 

Luke: Oh so did you dump him or did he dump you? 

Annie: Well? Annie had never thought about who dumped who! Well we both just decided to break up. 

Luke: Oh, so do you still have feelings for him? 

Annie: Not really we broke up a bout a half a month ago. Luke? 

Luke: Yah. 

Annie: Why are you asking me personal questions? 

Luke: Almost immediately said you can ask me personal questions! Trying to hid the fact that he has a crush on her. You have mail. Annie turned around to her laptop and clinked on the message, which brought her into a chat room. 

Annie: Hey Fi! After Annie had explained why Luke was there Fi asked. What does he look like Annie? 

Annie: Well first he has blond hair. And his eye color is a sea green mixed with ocean blue! 

Fi: Oh really. 

Annie: Yah really! 

Fi: Well I think someone has a crush. 

Annie: I don't have a crush on Luke! 

Fi: Oh yes you do you paid so much attention to his eye color. 

Annie: Yah so? 

Fi: So I think you like him! 

Annie: Fi I don't know what you talking about. 

Fi: Oh yes you do. 

Annie: NO I don't and I got to go Molly has to use the phone. 

Fi: Yah I bet you do have to go! 

Annie: No really Molly has to use the phone! 

Fi: YAh sure! Bye Annie. 

Annie: bye Fi. Annie logged of the Internet and turned around to see looking around her room. Annie: what are you looking at Luke. 

Luke: Nothing. Just then Carry walked in. 

Annie: What's up Carry! Carry nothing. What would you guy like to eat were at McDonalds! Luke: You mean your going to feed me? 

Carry: Yah were going to feed you Luke. 

Annie: I'll have a #2. 

Carry: ok What about you Luke? 

Luke: What's a #2? 

Annie: It's 2 cheeseburgers and fries. 

Luke: that sounds good I'll have the same please. 

Carry: Ok, What about to drink? 

Annie: I'll have lemonade! 

Carry: Ok, and Luke? 

Annie: just give him a Mr. Pibb 

Carry: ok, I'll bring you food to you. 

Annie: thanks Carry. 

Carry: no problem. 

7 minutes later! 

Hear you go you guys! 

Luke: thank you Carry!

Carry no problem! Bye. 

Annie: Well being an orphan hasn't affected you manners! Luke blushed. BANG! 

Woh everyone yelled. 

Luke: what was that? 

Annie: I don't know let's go and find out. Annie and Luke walk out of the room! 

SORRY everyone! Ned exclaimed 

Carry: It's ok dad. 

Irene: Look sweetie why don't you let me Drive for a little why'll .

Ned: ok I'm going to take a nap.

MOLLY: OK NED. 

Jack: So Luke, Annie why don't you two join us? 

Annie: Ok 

Luke: Ok. 

Annie: what are we doing? 

Jack: Just talking. 

Molly: So Luke you are going to be with us for a why'll. Ok 

Luke: ok 

Molly: and there's going to be some changes. Luke I don't normally do this but I have no choice you will have to sleep in Annie's room. I called the Mat Race Company and I'll pick up a matrix for you to sleep on. And I'll bring down some blankets and a pillow for you to use and you will have to wear some off Jacks close for a little why'll ok, ok everyone. Agreed almost they're everyone! 45 minutes later were there! 

Annie: Woh spooky looking town! 

Jack: More like creepy town. 

Annie: There's got to be weird stuff here! 

Luke: What? 

Jack: Oh Annie's into the paranormal 

Luke: COOL! 

Jack: woh what's that? 

Annie: I don't know but its cool isn't it! 

Molly: Oh that's a double Decker bus! 

Jack: woh cool! 

Annie: COOL! 

Luke: What so cool Annie? 

Annie: Check out that STORE! come on Luke!! 

Luke: WOH! Luke YELLED. But it was to late Annie had already dragged him halfway there with her! 

Molly: Where are Annie and Luke going? 

Jack: Shopping. 

Molly: Jack? 

Jack: Yah mom? 

Molly: What's wrong? 

Jack: Nothing just. 

Molly: Just what? 

Jack: Well Annie and I dated for 3 and a half months. And it's over just like that. 

Molly: Well sweaty sometimes it's really hard to get over relationships especially long term ones. Jack: Yah but I was with Gabe for years and she and I broke up and I was just fine. 

Molly: No sweaty you were not you cried your eyes out. And she was going to get back together with you the very next day but you dumped her. For Annie remember? 

Jack: Yah I guess I do. Mean why'll at the store. 

Annie: Hey Luke look at this wicked T shirt! 

Luke: COOL! UM Excuse me. Said a voice from a dark boy that looked to be there age. 

Annie: Oh hi my name is Annie. What's yours? My name is Alexzander the voice said. 

Annie: It's nice to meet you Alexzander! Annie looked around the store to find Luke. 

Luke: Hey Annie! Luke whispered. 

Annie: where are you? 

Luke: Over here. 

Annie: Um please excuse me for a moment. 

Alexzander: Ok. Annie went to the other side of the store. 

Annie: What's wrong Luke? 

Luke: Nothing I just think we should get out of here that's all! 

Annie: But why? 

Luke: Well Molly's probably looking for us and I don't want her to worry! 

Annie: Ok lets go. Luke and Annie headed for the door. Annie put the t shirt down first. Annie turned around and said. 

Annie: Hey Alexzander were going to leave now bye! 

Alexzander: Ok bye! Annie and Luke went to the place were Molly would be having her concert! Jack: Hey Annie what's wrong? 

Annie: Nothing Luke just started acting really weird in the store! 

Clue: Like how Annie? 

Annie: Well he was fine for a little why'll then i meet this guy, his name was Alexzander and Luke just started acting weird! 

Clue: Well maybe he's jealous. 

Annie: No he wasn't acting jealous, he was acting like he didn't want Alexzander to see him. Jack: Why Wouldn't Luke want Alexzander to see him? 

Clue: I don't know why don't you ask him because here he comes! 

Annie: Hey Luke can i ask you something? 

Luke: Sure Annie what's on your mind? 

Annie: How come you didn't want Alexzander to see you? 

Luke: What? Who told you that? 

Annie: Well no one you just acted like you didn't want him to see you. 

Luke: I don't know what your talking about? 

Jack: Hey Annie look there's Alexzander! Luke jumped 

Luke: Where? 

Jack: See you don't want Alexzander to see you! 

Luke: I'm prejudice. 

Annie: Oh Luke that's awful! 

Luke: I grew up in a white community I was never around blacks or browns. 

Annie: I thought your parents died when you were 3? 

Luke: They did, but i just kept on getting past around to white prejudice people so I became prejudice myself. 

Jack: Well were just going to have to change that now aren't we. 

Clue: Yah man we are. 

Annie: Hey look it's Alexzander hey Alexzander! Over here, Alexzander walked over to them. Luke turned around! 

Alexzander: Hey Annie who are your friends? 

Jack: Hi am Jack! 

Clue: Hey I'm clue! 

Alexzander: It is nice to meet you two! Um what's he doing? Annie looked over at Luke. 

Annie: Hey Luke why don't you meet Alexzander? 

Luke: No thank you Luke said in a weird voice still facing the other direction! 

Jack: Why not? Luke he doesn't bite. 

Luke: I think I here Molly calling me. Bye. 

Alexzander: I don't think he likes me. 

Annie: No that's not it. 

Clue: Hey It's nothing personal but Luke's. 

Annie: Shy. Annie interupted passing a dirty look at Clue. Alexzander his. mom yelled. Alexzander: Well I got to go my mom wants me bye. 

Annie: Bye! 

Clue: Hey Annie what was the look for? 

Annie: You can't tell him that clue! 

Jack: Annie's right clue. 

Clue: Sorry. The very next day. 

Molly: It's time to go! Everyone got on the bus! An hour latter. 

Jack: Hey Luke whoes your favorite singer in the entire world? 

Luke: Little Bow wow! 

Annie: Wait a second Luke little bow wow is black. You said you were prejudice remember!! Jack: Yah that's right I remember! 

Annie: Luke What's the real reason you didn't want to meet that guy? 

Luke: Molly how fare away are we from are last town you know the one we were just at! 

Molly: Oh about 150 miles. why? Molly yelled from the other room. 

Luke: No reason. 

Annie: Luke I asked you a Question! 

Luke: Alright! I'll tell you guys but you can't tell any one not even molly Ok. Ok everyone Agreed. 

Luke: The reason why I didn't wont to meet Alexzander was Because! 

Annie: Because what? 

Luke: Because he is my adopted brother! 

Annie: He's your what! 

Luke: Not so Loud Annie Molly will here you!!! 

Jack: Why didn't you go with him then don't you like him and his family. 

Luke: Yes I do But he has 3 or 4 brothers!! And I like you Guys better!! Please don't tell Molly!! Or anyone Else! Ok!! Ok everyone agreed. 1 an hour and a half latter! 

Molly: Were here! Everyone got of the bus. 

Jack: I'll race you guys. 

Clue: Come on Luke lets go! 

Molly: Annie what's wrong? 

Annie: You promise you wont tell! 

Molly: I promise. 

Annie: Luke's my friend and I want the best for him! 

Molly: We all do sweaty! 

Annie: Do you remember that guy I told you about? 

Molly: You mean Alexzander! 

Annie: Yah did Well Alexzander is Luke's adopted brother. 

Molly: Annie sweat heart how do you Know? 

Annie: He told me but he also told me not to tell. So don't tell him I told you because I don't want him to think I'm a blabbermouth or i can't be trusted! 

Molly: You really like him don't you? 

Annie: What do you mean? 

Molly: Well I don't want to embarrass you or anything but I think someone has a crush on Luke! Molly gently nudged Annie. Come on just between us girls. 

Annie: Well I guess I do like him a little. 

Molly: You think he is total cutie don't you! 

Annie: More Like total HOTIE!! But now he is going to hate me. 

Molly: Well I have to call his parents and tell them were he is! And I'll tell them they can meet us in hope springs in about 4 months! 

Annie: Really! 

Molly: Really! But if they want him back sooner It's out of my hands. Know why don't you catch up to them! 

Annie: Ok thank you so much Molly! Bye! 


End file.
